Konoha High:The Key To His Heart
by Fairy285
Summary: After middle school Yukita has come back to Konoha.After a mysterious fire burned down her old school,Ion Middle School.So with her friends and her step brother to survive High School.With old and new friends. Also on top of that she has to save her town.


Prolog

"_Someone help me! Please." Sayuri yelled. The fire was surrounding her. Fire was every where; some of the students were still trapped in the school._

"_Sayuri where are you." She could hear Kenji and her brother, Rikio, were calling for her._

"_I'm over here." She yelled. She could hear them coming for her. _

"_Sayuri!" she saw Kenji reaching for her hand. She grabbed it and started running. They had to get out of here before they became the fire's victims._

_"Is everyone still in the building?" She asked_

"_Not that we could hear." Rikio said._

"_Do you know where the exit would be?" she asked_

"_We saw one on the way." They started herding me to the stairs._

_When we got there I could see the fire growing. We ran down the stairs and we rushed to the door._

"_Everything is going to be alright." I could hear them say._

_I took of my shirt. Thank God I had a tank top on. I wrapped the shirt around my hand and yanked the door open. We ran out coughing._

Chapter One: The New School and The New Platinum

I opened my eyes. I've been having that dream ever since that fire has happened. Today I was going to Konoha so is every other student who went to Ian, but the thing is I'm scared.

Yeah, I know it kind of dumb being scared at going to the same school I went to when I was little. It's just that I have to see my twin sister, Kyra. _I better get up. _I thought to myself. I had my school uniform ready. I took off my pajamas and put on a bra and underwear. I put on my dark blue skirt, a white camisole, the blue jacket and a tie around my neck. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my pink hair in to pigtails and brush my teeth. After I finished with that I looked at my self in the mirror.

I saw a girl with piercing blue eyes, with hot pink hair. On the base of her neck was a scar that she got from an accident. She was even wearing a necklace from a guy she still likes. Suddenly there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Sayuri are you almost done?" Rikio my brother asked.

"Yeah, you can come in. I'm finished." I called. He opened the door and he was wearing the male student's uniforms. Which consist: bark blue slacks, a white button down shirt, a blue jacket and a ribbon.

I don't really know why the guys wore ribbons and we wore neck tie. I think it was because of some tradition, where if a girl and a guy were dating they would swap their tie or ribbon.

"Mom is making pancakes. Oh and we are gong home early because we have to help with the dinner."

"Okay thanks."

Just so you know, yes, we do have servants but we always help out. We treat are servants like family.

I went back into my room and put on my white knee high socks on. Then I went to my closet to get my shoes. I walked over and grabbed my backpack and headed down stairs. I walked by the door when the doorbell went off.

"I'll get it." I said to the butler. I opened the door to see Kenji.

"Hi Kenji." I said smiling.

"Hey Sayuri." Kenji said.

Kenji parents are rich its just they don't have time to take their son to school. So my father agreed with Kenji's dad to take him to school.

"Have you eaten breakfast? Mom made pancakes."

"The ones with the chocolate chips in them?"

"You know it." I said smirking. No one can resist my mom's chocolate chip pancakes.

"Yeah, I'll have some."

We headed to the kitchen.

"Ah good morning Kenji." My mother said.

"Good morning Mrs. Shizumasa." My mom gave us each a plate with pancakes on it. We got two each.

I put my plate down on the counter and started scoffing them down.

"Now Sayuri you have plenty of time. So you don't have two rush on eating them." My mom said.

"It's no use. You know she loves your cooking." I looked up to see my dad coming in to the kitchen.

"Good morning Kenji."

"Good…… morning." Kenji said through mouthfuls.

"I see I wont be able to have any." I turned to see Rikio smiling.

"No your just going to have to eat left over." I said joking. He chuckled and started ruffling my hair.

"Hey. You are ruining my hair!" I yelled while punching him in the arm.

"Here you are Rikio." Mom handed him a plate with pancake.

" Now Kenji don't forget your parents are coming over tonight. Also you need to wear a suit."

"I wont."

"So dad who is all coming to the party?" Rikio asked

"The Uchiha's, the Naara's, one of Sayuri's cousin family is coming. I think some of the kids in that family go there."

"Sayuri don't you know some of those kids."

"Yeah, I know most of the peoples kids."

"You guys better hurry up or you are going to be late." Mom said.

" Thank you for the food ."

" Thanks mom."

" Thank you." I gave my mom and dad a hug before I had to leave.

" See you guys later." My dad said.

" You to." We said as we went to the door.

We headed to the limo and got in.

" Good morning." Are driver Mr. Tamari said.

" Good morning." We said.

We pulled out of the drive way and started heading toward the school.

We passed by our old school, which was in ruins, I wonder if they are ever going to redo the school. I thought to myself. I wasn't really paying attention to any thing.

"Sayuri. Sayuri."

" Huh?" I asked getting interrupted from my thoughts.

" I was asking you what you are going to wear tonight?" Rikio asked.

" Oh. Maybe a dress."

" Good choice."

"Hey look we're almost there." Kenji said.

We looked at the school. It was really huge. It was bigger then Ian.

"Wow." We all said.

"We stopped at the gates of Konoha high. Rikio opened the door and got out. Kenji went second and I went last. Before I could even close the door I heard something.

" Watch out!" Before I could even see who it was I was thrown of my feet and I landed on someone.

"Sayuri." Rikio and Kenji rushed toward me.

"I'm fine. Um are you okay….Naruto!" I was surprised to see my old blond friend.

" Is that you, Sayuri." He had propped his self up on his elbows.

I nodded and gave him a hug.

"It's so good to see you, Naruto."

I got off of him and helped him up.

"Its so good to see you." He said jumping up and down while He was giving me a hug. Suddenly I was lifted off the ground, not just by my brother but also by Kenji.

" Uh.." He was shaking his head in different direction until he looked up.

Both Kenji and Rikio were glaring at Naruto.

" S..sorry." Naruto said trying to apologize.

" Naruto I would like to introduce my brother, Rikio, and my friend, Kenji." I was introducing them while they were putting me down.

"Nice to met you." Naruto said and he started shaking their hands. They nodded and smiled.

"why don't you guys go to the student council office with me?" he said

"Sorry Naruto we have to wait for the rest of our friends." Kenji explained

"Oh… I know a great place where you can see them, and they can still see you." We nodded and followed Naruto to the spot he was talking about. It was up a little hill and we saw a bench and in the middle of the bench was a tree.

"The gang and come here after every break." I turned around to see the gate, but I couldn't see If they were coming.

" I think I'll be able to see better if I climb the tree." I said getting on the table of the bench.

"That tree is a little old, Sayuri." Naruto said

"I'll be careful." I said as I started climbing the tree.

I was about 5 branches of the ground until I could find one that could support my wait. I weigh about 100, just so you know.

I could hear the guys talking about something, I just didn't know what.

I suddenly saw a girl with pale short pink hair wearing the same uniform as me walking toward us.

"Hey Naruto." The girl called

"Hey Sakura." He said

I was shocked the last time I saw Sakura she had long hair and her hair was brighter.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked

"This is Sayuri's brother and her friend Kenji." He said

Sakura looked confused and was looking around.  
"I'm up here, Sakura." I called. Sakura looked up in the tree, I waved down at her.

"Sayuri its not safe up there. That tree is very old." She yelled.

"don't worry. I'll be fine."


End file.
